Collared
by Alchemwolf
Summary: Romance was something that never really "worked", for Yugi. After breaking up with his boyfriend, Yugi believes that his animal companions, Yami and Atem, are the only males he needs in his life. Until they become human. Will they be able to help Yugi learn to trust? And will he be able to teach them how to be human?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there fellow fanfictioners! This is a story I decided to write that was inspired by a movie called "Unleashed". It's actually a really funny movie and I recommend it, whether you're at a party, having a movie night, or just need a good chuckle. It's also heart warming and relatable for pet owners no matter if you're a dog or cat person! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do! Let me know if you'd like to read more of this in the future! Bye now!

Warnings!: references to sex, Male x Male attraction, possible MxMxM in the future, and of course, language!

I do NOT own Yugioh OR Unleashed! I just own how the story goes and the character Jason! Story is only BASED off of Unleashed with a couple simular/ same concepts. Plz be gentle with me.

Collared

"Awesome. Just awesome." Yugi said as he hung up the phone, setting it on the counter below him. After 3 years, his boyfriend Jason, had just broken his heart and taken what was left if it with him. Yugi slid to the floor slowly and began to sob, pulling his knees close to his chest as he cried. Soft pads on the hardwood floor sounded through the kitchen and a golden retriever came trotting to Yugi's aid. The dog sensing his masters distress, whined and nudged his snout in between Yugi's legs to grab his attention. Red puffy eyes looked up at the canine and Yugi tightly grabbed hold of the dogs fur, pulling him close. The dog sat obediently as his masters tears dripped into his fur. Another set of paws came soon after, a black cat with deep crimson eyes shuffled over quickly at the commotion and it rubbed it's body against Yugi's side, Yugi pulled away from the dog for a moment to acknowledge his feline companion. The cat let out a soft 'mew' at him and Yugi couldn't control his tears, they continued to flow as he stroked the cats fur gently. The cat raised its back at the contact, and crawled in between Yugi's legs, nesting there. Yugi pulled the both of them closely as he sniffled.

"You two are the only ones I trust..." Yugi whimpered out between sobs...

2 months later

After that night, Yugi had swore not to fall for the same mistake ever again. He promised himself, and his empty heart not to let it be broken after that. His pawed companions were all he needed. His loyal golden retriever Atem, and Midnight 'lion' Yami were a promise to always be there for him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Yugi leaned back in his chair and stared at the computer screen in front of him. It had been 3 straight hours since he had the chance to break away his focus from the damn thing. Yugi Mutou, a 24 year old male who currently worked as an app/program designer. He'd been doing it for almost 2 years now. On top of that he took collage online, in order to get a degree in Computer Science and App Design. It was hard work, and sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. Then he thought about his grandfather and his love of games while he was alive. That gave Yugi a new found boost of determination.

"Hey Yugi, earth to Yugi. Hey man you okay?" Yugi blinked and turned his gaze to the cubicle adjacent to his. There stood Jounouchi Matana, a coworker and close friend of Yugi's since high school. The tall blonde stood there expectantly as he waited for a response and Yugi stuttered.

"Oh..uhhh...Hey Jounouchi, did you need something?" Jounouchi sighed and gave Yugi a worried expression.

"You should take a break Yug', you've been staring down that computer for 2 hours straight. " Yugi looked at the little clock on his desk then turned back to Jounouchi.

" 3 hours actually." Yugi corrected and Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. So, you planni'n on hooki'n up with Gorge Clooney from last week?" Jounouchi said, sticking out his thumb behind him to motion towards a blonde, older male a few cubicles down. Yugi shuttered and shook his head.

" I'll pass thanks...he wasn't even that funny anyways..." Yugi replied simply, folding his arms. Jounouchi only shrugged and pulled a second chair from close by, spinning it to face backwards and sat on it dancer style. His slender legs tucked under the chair and he rested his arms on the ridge of the chair sighing.

"Comm'on Yug', you've gotta get back on the horse. I mean look at ya. You look more depressed and hollow than an empty can 'a beer. " Jounouchi looked to his friend concerned. Yugi frowned at his coworker and dropped his head, muttering under his breathe.

"I feel like an empty can of beer..." He drooped slightly as the words slid off his tongue, butchering the mood. Jounouchi scooted closer and laid a hand on Yugi's knee.

" Hey now, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just worried about'cha is all..." Yugi's eyes trailed back up to look into Jounouchi's hazel eyes. He really was a good friend, always looking out for him. And Yugi knew it, if bad came to worse, he knew he could always count on Jounouchi to be there for him. Yugi smiled softly and Jounouchi grinned broadly, sensing Yugi had cheered up.

"Hee hee, now that's more like it! Don't forget about the happier things in life, big or small. Remember that Yug', don't ever let anyone tell you different." Jounouchi said, his smile now a thin smile spread from cheek to cheek. Yugi nodded appreciatively, and a beep sounded off from Jounouchi's watch. The blonde looked down in curiosity and his eyes widened.

"Whoa! Looks like I've got more work to do, we'll have to continue this later." Said Jounouchi, and with that he turned his body around and settled back into his cubicle. Yugi squeaked out a small 'okay' before deciding to turn back to his own computer. The screen displayed a simple grey and blue program format with shapes aligned and sorted in a rectangle on the right side of the screen. The shapes where currently plain and undefined but each group had their own colors. Yugi had key commanded it himself. The system he was currently working on, was a simple construction program that would take different building materials like bricks, wood, and steel plains, to make buildings like skyscrapers and bridges, or even simple houses. Each level would become harder and progress in skill level. Each level would also be especially made to teach a different construction skill. One would be: using the materials given, the player is supposed to make a bridge and determine if the structure will be strong enough to withstand the weight of cars, trucks, diesels, and so forth. If the structure was unstable, the bridge would collapse after a run through was played and demonstrated the cars driving over it. When that happened the player had to start over and try again until they were successful. However, it was still a rough draft at best, but with some hard work he knew it would be a great game to play. Given his directors passed it's launch.

Yugi laid his head against the desk. There was no way in hell that his program would be accepted. Most of the board were ruthless fat men with money shooting out of their ass's like confetti. They'd probably chew him up and spit him right back out telling him to " _try again" and "better luck next_ time." Who was he kidding? There were probably people in this same room who had better idea's than him. Perhaps It would be best if he just quit now and get the ice cream eating, sad show, tear jerk fiasco out of the way. Then, only he could call himself useless. As if he didn't already.

Yugi opened the door to his apartment with a _click_ and stepped inside. Immediately upon entering his apartment was the living room a few steps from the door, then there was a small kitchen to the left with one long counter and a couple black stools. To the right stood a hallway that lead to a bedroom along with a bathroom straight across. Yugi took his shoes off and immediately 4 paws came racing down the hall and over to the front door. Atem barked cheerfully and spun around in excitement, his tail wagging viciously. Yugi giggled and knelt down, hugging the drooling bunch of fur.

"Hahaha! Hey buddy! Who's a good boy, huh? Yes you are." Yugi ruffled the top of the dogs head and stood, walking towards his room to put his things where they belong. Yugi made his way down the hall and turned into his room. As he walked in he noticed a particular patch of black fur sprawled out on his bed. Yugi shook his head with a hum and took his jacket off, hanging it off the hook that was mounted on the near wall. Yugi approached the bed and the feline rose his head slightly to examine him, his crimson eyes looking him over quickly before mewing at him in greeting. That or he was displeased with the disturbance. Yugi smiled and stretched out his hand to pet him softly.

"Hey Yami bear, did I wake you?" Yugi asked quietly, the cat meowed at him again and got up, stretching out his back before rubbing up against Yugi's arm. Yugi's smile broadened and he scooped Yami into his arms, the felines pink paws sicking out at odd angles due to his current position. Yugi pecked his head before setting him down on the floor. Yami rubbed looked around for a moment before scurrying off, probably to go lick himself somewhere. Yugi flattened out the crinkles from his sheets where Yami had been sleeping prior to Yugi's return home and laid on the bed with a _thump._ Work had been stressful and the hours were starting to get to him.

Yugi reached into his pocket and fished out his phone, turning it on he checked the time. The digits read _7 : 30._ Yugi sighed and set his phone down. Time seemed to pass him by no matter what he did. As nice as it was not having to arrive at work till 10, coming home at 7 was becoming a pain in the ass. After a few minutes of laying in silence, Yugi got up and made dinner, watched TV, and took Atem for a walk. When he got home the house was quiet and ready for sleep. Once he was sure Atem, and Yami were attended to, Yugi prepared himself for bed and climbed into the cool sheets. He sighed in relief at the comfort of the mattress under his aching back. The chairs at work were not particularly _comfortable._

Suddenly Yugi's phone vibrated and he picked it up to see a text message from none other than Jason. Yugi hesitated, before opening his phone with a slide of his thumb, entered the pass code, and opened the text up. Yugi frowned as he read it.

 _Yugi, it's me, Jason. Look, I know what I said to you was uncalled for, and unfair to you...But I mean..you certainly had some things to say too..but that's not the point. I came to ask for a second chance. One more chance is all I ask. I hope you'll make the right decision. Txt me back when you get this. Bye._

Yugi shook his head in anger and he tapped the text bar to send one back, but stopped and stared at the screen, tears welling up in his eyes. He had the nerve to text him, asking for a second chance, but he didn't even have the balls to explain why he broke up with him in the first place? Or so much as say something nice without throwing in a nasty comment last minute? Yugi closed his eyes as the tears fell and he backed out of the conversation. He went on to delete Jason's contact for a second time, and turned off his phone, setting it face down on the end table next to his bed. He tried to wipe away the tears, but he couldn't.

A sudden whine and sniff at his side caught his attention and Yugi turned his head to meet Atem's snout in his face. The golden retriever looked at him, his head resting on the edge of the bed. Yugi sniffled and smiled weakly, tapping on the bed as an invitation for him. The dog complied and laid next to Yugi, resting his head on Yugi's chest. Yugi rubbed at Atem's fur as he continued to sob, not long after did Yami join in by jumping up onto the bed and laying close to Yugi's other side. The cat purred as Yugi stroked his back, causing Yugi to try taking deep breaths to calm down. The two animals had once again come to his aid in hopes to comfort their master in his time of need. Yugi smiled at that, feeling grateful for the family he had. Yugi wiped his nose with a tissue from a tissue box on the end table and he sniffled again.

" I love you guys...I knew I could trust you two.." Yugi said nasally from all the crying. The three laid in silence for a while until Yugi finally managed to drift off to sleep. Once he had fallen asleep, Yami and Atem both exited the room, trotting into the living room, a sudden sound alarmed them and the two both looked up at the ceiling. A flash of blue light engulfed the two in complete light and then all was _quiet_...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and just a friendly reminder! If you liked this and would like to see more please don't be shy to say so and with enough feedback form you guys I may be able to pull that off! Anyways, hope you have a wonderful day/night and I will see you later! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter coming at ya! Enjoy! Also, someone ask if Jounouchi's last name 'Matana' meant he was married and the answer is NO. I changed his last name because I felt like it would flow better with the story. Anyways, thought I'd clear that up! Enjoy!

WARNINGS : Strong language, minor talk about the human male anatomy, yada yada yada. You get the drill.

I do NOT own Yugioh or Unleashed. Story is loosely based off of Unleashed but still. Thought I'd reiterate.

Collared : Human

Morning hovered over the sky, and the sun blazed it's unforgiving rays into Yugi's bedroom window. Yugi groaned and pulled the sheets over his head, wishing now more than ever that he'd gotten some curtains for that blasted plane of glass. He was never really a 'morning person', and that cursid sun was one of the reasons. He huffed in annoyance, it was too early to get out of bed. After a few minutes of swearing at the hot ball of air in his mind, Yugi threw the sheets off of his body and stood

Stretching with a long yawn, Yugi shuffled on his slippers and padded into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and glanced at himself in the mirror. 'Damn I need some work...' he thought to himself. Yugi wasn't particularly picky about his appearance, always siding with the same hairdo since birth. He had tried other looks in the past, and all ultimately resulted in failure of epic proportions.

Yugi liked the way he looked. Sure he was short and a bit fragile looking at times, but he liked to think of himself as one of the lucky few who could pull off being short. At least he wasn't a balloon like some of the other people his height.

It wasn't a nice look in high school though. He always got picked on for being the short kid who locked himself away in favor of his games and puzzles. But in truth, it wasn't so much that he 'locked himself away' just he was too short and weak to play the athletic games all the other boys played. So, he usually spent his recess's and lunch break's inside to play puzzle games by himself.

After his business, Yugi stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall, making his way to the living room. Yugi turned to step into the room when he froze, there was something unexpected in his living room. There, in front of his shocked form sat two nearly identical, and completely naked, grown men. The two men both shared a familiar hair style to Yugi's own, with a few extra blonde streaks striking up from their heads creating the difference. One of the men, was what seemed to be of Egyptian origin, his skin a native tan and eyes the color of the red sea. The other was a tad darker than Yugi and his eyes shown the color of flashing crimson. On closer inspection, Yugi recognized those eyes! They were like...

"What the hell?!" Yugi screeched in terror as he ran to the kitchen reaching for the closest sharp thing he could find. A simple kitchen knife was all he was able to reach for and he pointed it at the now, two standing men before him. Their lower halves were covered by the leather couch between them, much to Yugi's prayers. The two men looked at each other then back to Yugi, shared confusion streaked across their features.

The Egyptian one took a step forward and Yugi stretched out his hands in front of him as they clasped the knife tightly. He waved the deadly weapon in front of him threateningly and the two men stepped back, arms raised defensively. Then the taller one spoke.

"Please put that down Yugi...We are no threat to you..." The Egyptian lowered his body slightly in trepidation, hoping Yugi would understand his submissive body language. The other one however did not do the same, instead he took a brave step forward, his eyes not wavering from Yugi's stare.

Yugi's breathe hitched and he waved the knife in warning again, leaning forward slightly.

"Don't come any closer! I swear to god I'll use this!" Yugi swore shakily, his body growing tense and sweat rolled down the back of his neck. The other male kept his hands up but did not fall back from his position, the older one hissed something to the other that Yugi couldn't make out but the younger one said nothing in reply, instead, he cautiously spoke out to Yugi again, this time his voice softer.

"Yugi...we are your friends, you can trust us..." Yugi's heart raced faster and harder as he continued to stare between the two of them. Was this guy serious? How the hell did they know his name? And how did they get in here? Besides that, who the hell are they?

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?!" Yugi yelled, his voice dripping with fear and venom all at once. The two men looked to each other before turning their focus back on Yugi. Yugi began to grow impatient and tried again. "Well? Answer damnit!" The younger one, stood straight and gripped at something around his neck.

"You should know, you named us. We may not look it now but," he held out a blue collar with a charm on it. " I am who you refer to as _Yami_." Yugi couldn't believe his ears. 'Is this guy fucking serious?' Yugi lowered the knife slightly and stepped forward, looking at the piece of neck wear the man was holding. The golden pendant dangled in the air, the inscription written on it read ' _Yami'._

Yugi quickly snatched the collar from him and gripped it in his hand tightly. Looking down, he carefully inspected it. It had in fact been Yami's collar...but how..? His eyes trailed back up to look at the strange man, then to his companion. The Egyptian held out a simular collar, this one red and he held it out to Yugi. He took it cautiously and looked down at it as well. On the golden bone shape read _Atem._ The authenticity of them both proved to be the exact collars he had on his pets...but it was impossible to think that these two... _men_ were the same dog and cat he had been with only hours before.

Yugi snapped his head up to lock eyes with the men. They both looked at him, questionable at the sudden change in character and Yugi stepped forward, getting a closer look at the two of them.

"So...you're telling me you two are my dog Atem, and my cat Yami..is that correct?" He circled them curious of their sudden transformations. The two men watched him idly as he continued to survey their forms, they stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Yes. I'd believe that is what we are doing..." Said the one who claimed to be Atem. The tall broad man standing straight at attention, like something a very well trained guard dog would do. Perhaps he really was the golden retriever he claimed to be. But...that didn't make sense.

"What makes you think I'll believe you? You could have easily stolen my pets and held onto their collars to trip me up." Yugi said frowning as he stood in front of them. Yami rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"You humans are seriously dumb. Do you really think two guys would steal some random kids pets and steal their collars just to stand naked in his living room and claim to be his pets suddenly turned human? Fuck you humans never cease to amaze me..." Yugi turned red in the face and was about to retort but Atem cut him off with a growl.

"We can't really win his trust by insulting him Yami, he obviously is shocked to see two men just suddenly pop into his living space out of no where, then say they are his animal companions. Give him some credit." The shorter male only rolled his eyes, reverting his gaze in favor of something other than their faces. Yugi turned to Atem.

"So you admit it! You did steal them and put yourselves in their place! Return them to me this instant!" Atem turned his attention back to Yugi and he raised his hands in defense as he stumbled for words.

"No that's not what I ment! We really are who we say we are, we just don't know how to explain it! And then Yami over here started running his mouth..." Atem trailed off as his body tensed and he began to panic. Yugi rested his hands on his hips giving him an unsure look.

"Alright then, prove it. How old was I when I first adopted them?..er you?" Yugi said quizingly. Atem's face lit up as he easily recalling the event.

"That's easy..you would have been 19 when you first adopted us, I know because I was only a pup." Atem answered confidently and Yami muttered something inaudible under his breathe, earning him a side glance from Atem and Yugi asked another question.

"Alright then, why did I give you the name Atem?" Yugi tried, surely he wouldn't get this one. Atem only continued to smile as his confidence continued to grow.

"You named me Atem because your grandfather found me in Egypt and decided to gift me to you as a going away present since You were moving out to move here. And I remember that because you gave me bacon for the first time...it was awesome.." Atem drooled at the thought and Yugi cursed. How the hell did he know that? Unless...no... one more question..

"Okay, what was it that I promised to you guys forever?" Atem open his mouth to answer when Yami cut in before him.

" You said we were the only males you trust. And that you'd never let your heart be broken again." His gaze was hard and his arms were folded, almost as though he was revealing some deep awful secret no one knew about. But he was right...he had said that, and had promised himself that he wouldn't let his heart be hurt by another man again. Yugi's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he breathed softly.

"Yeah...that's correct..." Yugi plopped on the couch behind him and stared into the floor, his mind becoming numb, unsure of what was real and what wasn't anymore. Was any of this real? Was _he_ even real? What if tomorrow he wakes up and this is all just a bad dream...? And what if he doesn't? Something strange was going on here, and he was going to find out what.

Aaaaaaand that's it for this chapter! Ahhhh! Sorry sorry sorry for the sudden abrupt ending! But I felt like I said what need to be said and then that's it, so yeah, don't kill me... I suck at endings... Anyway if you liked this chapter please make sure to keep yourself up to date by following this story and get notified of updates and new chapters! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter! Also before you say "That's not a word" I have my own vocabulary okay...? Leave me alone...

Please review!


End file.
